


Melody

by anxious_soul



Series: Destiel Words from Table Prompt [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Dean Winchester Cooks, Dean Winchester is a Good Cook, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Dean Winchester, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Singing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: Castiel arrives home after work to find his husband, Dean, singing and dancing as he makes a rather romantic meal for the pair. Cute and fluffy, but quite short.





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the fifth word 'Melody'.  
> I will admit this isn't how I originally planned this oneshot (planned for them to be neighbours and start singing and all) but I think (and hope) this is better than my original plan!  
> Sorry it's so short!

****

**005 Melody**

Music echoed throughout the kitchen, reaching his ears as he entered the house. A smile on his face as he placed his beige trench coat on one of the hooks by the door, next to his husbands leather jacket. His keys were thrown onto the remaining hook next to another set of keys. He shook his shoes off and neatly put them by a pair of combat boots, with a sigh, he straightened the combat boots knowing his husband threw them there on purpose. With that done, he tossed his briefcase onto the staircase to sort it out later, before walking down the hall and opening the kitchen door. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched with a fond smile as his husband danced to the music playing loudly as he stirred something in a pot on the stove. As the chorus came on, the man spun around, a wooden spoon held up to his mouth as he sung along to the AC/DC song, ‘Back in Black’. Green eyes opened and spotted the man by the door, a smile flitted across both of their faces.

“Hey, Cas,” The cooking man said walking over with a little skip in his step to give his husband a hug and kiss,

“Hello, Dean.” Cas replied reciprocating the gestures, before pulling away and inhaling, “So what are you making? It smells wonderful.” A mischievous glint entered those beautiful eyes Cas loved,

“It’s a surprise. Now shoo. Go get out of your work clothes, take a shower if you want, dinner should be ready in twenty minutes.” He gave the man a kiss on the cheek and gently nudged him out of the kitchen.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Twenty-something minutes passed and as Cas entered the kitchen in his lounge/sleepwear, which consisted of grey sweatpants and a plain blue t-shirt, he spotted Dean placing two empty plates on the table that had a lit candle along with several bowls of food. There was Spaghetti Bolognese in one dish, a nice looking salad sat in a bowl with a board of garlic bread separating the bowls. They both took a seat and started serving themselves. Cas could faintly hear Dean’s laptop going through the man’s YouTube playlist as they ate.

“How was your day, sweetheart?”

“It was fine, Dean. A bit boring and long, but it was alright. How was yours?” Answered Cas as he moaned at the delicious food causing his husband to smile with a faint blush on his cheeks,

“Could’ve been better, that rich bastard was back and complaining as usual, but we got a good amount of money out of him.”  
  
“Richard Roman?”  
  
“Yep, that Dick.” Cas chuckled at the pun/joke. A peaceful silence covered the two as they continued to eat, occasionally stopping to take a sip of their red wine,

“So, Dean, care to tell me what the special occasion is?”  
  
“Does there need to be a reason?”  
  
“Well, darling, you never go this far with dinner, I mean you’ve even got the wine we only use to celebrate out.” Cas replied gesturing to the crimson liquid circling in their glasses. “Plus, I know that our anniversary isn’t for another three months.”  
  
“Bobby has retired from work.”  
  
“That’s great, though I do not understand why we are not celebrating with him.”  
  
“And he has given me the shop.”  
  
“Oh! That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you.” Cas shouted jumping up and hugging his husband, 

“Though the sneaky son of a bitch went through and decided to change the shops' name to ‘Winchester Mechanics’, I do wish he had kept it as ‘Singers Mechanics’, but you know how he is.” Cas chuckled and they continued to talk about Dean becoming the owner of the very successful mechanics.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“I’m so proud of you, Dean.” Cas murmured as he hugged said man from behind when they were tidying up, Dean placed his hands on top of Castiel's hands, which were placed comfortingly against Dean's toned stomach.

“Thank you, Cas.” Dean turned around in the mans arms and placed his head on top of Cas’ fluffy hair. With Dean against the kitchen sink, Cas reached forward and turned the volume up on the laptop, Metallica’s ‘The Unforgiven’ came blaring out. The two started to move their hips slowly to the song, Dean chuckled and stepped away, holding his hand out. Cas placed his in it and allowed Dean to spin him in a circle,

“I can’t believe we are slow dancing to this song.” Chuckled Castiel,  
  
“Well, it is a somewhat slow-paced song.” Murmured Dean as he held Cas close. They continued like that for a few more songs, just holding each other and letting the music wash over them, blanketing them in a peaceful and emotive atmosphere.

“I love this.”

“Hmm?” Dean mumbled,

“This. Just us holding each other and swaying to the melodies.”  
  
“Yeah…it’s nice.” Dean paused “Cas, I’m not exactly sure these songs would be considered melodic.” 

“True, true.” 

“And Cas.”  
  
“Yes, Dean?”  
  
“I hate this song.” They stopped dancing and stood to stare into one another’s eyes, Cas had a smirk on his face,

“Despite that, you still have it on your playlist,” Dean grumbled at Cas’ response, 

“Let’s just go to bed.” Though it was only 9 pm, the two were perfectly happy to go to bed knowing they would be in each other's arms and dreams.  As they left, Dean closed his laptop lid as the line ‘ _lay your weary head to rest’_ echoed out of it, 

“‘Don’t you cry no more.’” He whispered knowing the following line to Kansas’ song, 'Carry on Wayward Son’.

“You like it really.”  
  
“Ssh Cas.” Dean murmured pressing his lips against Castiel’s as they got settled under their duvet cover.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own AC/DC nor do I own their song 'Back in Black' -currently obsessed with said song.   
> I do not own Metallica or their song 'The Unforgiven' -I love it, especially the piano version in the TV show 'Lucifer'!  
> I do not own Kansas or their song 'Carry on Wayward Son'
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment,  
> Bye!


End file.
